


Hushed Tones in the Candlelight

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s07e09 The Wedding, F/M, Romance, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll get the McGarry for Congress 2010 tee shirts drawn up tomorrow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hushed Tones in the Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> I find the best way to get through this hard time is to write and for maybe a day I believed first I would never write fanfic again and then I wouldn't be able to come up with any ideas. Both thoughts were wrong and I will go as long on as long as I can.

CJ walked into the house and locked up. With a sigh, she slipped off her shoes and walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey." 

"Hey. Good party?" 

Mitch sat at the counter with a big bowl of coffee and a copy of America: The Book. 

"I danced a lot. Of course, that was between politics and the possible onslaught of WWIII. I think I may have had too many glasses of champagne...that coffee is calling me." 

"Its decaf." Mitch replied. 

"Sacrilege! Oh well, at least I will sleep tonight. Are the kids OK?" 

"Yeah. Tim went out fast but Charlie's stomach was feeling tender. I gave her Pepto before bed. There is a surprise for you upstairs." 

"What?" CJ asked. She skipped the cream and dropped in about five cubes of sugar. 

"You know if I told you it would ruin the whole concept of surprise." 

"Mmm hmm. Alright, I'm calling it a night." 

"Goodnight. You look beautiful by the way." 

"Thanks." 

CJ went up the back stairs, putting her coffee cup on the table in the hallway. She looked in on the kids; Charlie woke up while her mother checked her temperature. 

"Hi mommy." 

"Hi pumpkin bread. Not feeling so good?" 

"No." Charlie shook her head. 

"What's wrong?" 

"My tummy hurts." 

"You're a little warm too. Go back to sleep, OK?" 

"I want daddy." 

CJ took a deep breath. 

"He'll be home soon." 

"I want him home now." 

"I know. Look, if you go to sleep you can wake up and call daddy. Deal?" 

"OK." 

"I love you." CJ kissed her forehead. 

"Love you too mommy." 

CJ left and headed to the bedroom. A surprise huh? Unless it was a sedative, she did not know if she wanted to deal with it. She pushed the door open and saw the room illuminated by vanilla-scented candles. The music began and Anita Baker sang about being Caught Up in the Rapture. 

"Hey baby." 

"Hi." 

She walked into the room, closed the door, and put her coffee cup on the dresser. She smiled at her husband. 

"You're my surprise." 

"Yeah. One measly dance; I didn't even get to tell you how beautiful you look tonight." 

"It's OK. The Duke of Edinburgh, the French Ambassador, and a rather attractive Romanian woman made up for it. You look good in that tux." 

"If I do say so myself I can wear a penguin suit. C'mere Claudia Jean." 

Leo stood and CJ moved into his arms. She exhaled as he held her, swaying to the music. 

"I don't have you for long, do I?" she asked. 

"Shh, let's make believe." 

She smiled, running her fingers down the nape of his neck. 

"I can do that." 

They lay on the bed, CJ curled around him as best as the designer dress would allow. 

"Tonight I want no talk of China, Vice-Presidential debates, or running the Santos campaign." 

"They want you to run the campaign?" CJ sat up some. "You're the nominee; its going to be too much Leo and you promised..." 

"Shh." Leo put his finger on her lips. "I am not doing it and we are not talking about it. Relax CJ, let me hold you." 

She rested her head on his chest and smiled as his fingers ran through her hair. 

"I watched you across the room all night. I loved the way you touched your hair and laughed with Donna." 

"Yeah?" 

"Mmm hmm." 

"What were you thinking?" 

"Oh Claudia Jean." He laughed. "I was thinking about touching your bare shoulders and kissing the nape of your neck. I was thinking about the way you whisper my name sometimes, and that giggle when I touch you just right." 

"It has been a while since you touched me just right. I want you to touch me." 

"Where?" 

"Wherever you want. First, you have to answer a question for me." 

"Oh God, there is a test. Is it multiple choice?" 

"Shut up, it's easy. Do you think I should run for something...Congress perhaps? I mean, not today, but in a couple of years. The Chairman seems to think so and he is not the first to say. If we ever leave the White House, I want to do positive work. Women's right, charities and foundations, maybe even political strategy like Bruno. I've even considered some writing. You think five or six years from now I could be the Congresswoman from Ohio?" 

"They would be proud to have you." 

"That's not what I asked." She said. 

"I think Congress should be made up of people just like you, no matter what side of the fence they rest on. Strong, smart, moral, and caring. People who want to change things. But that is not politics. I think it might do you more harm than good. Having said that, I'll get McGarry for Congress 2010 tee shirts drawn up tomorrow." 

CJ smiled. 

"Me, a Congresswoman married to a former Vice-President. We'd be like The McGarrys of Dayton." 

"No, The McGarrys of Chicago." 

"How about The McGarrys of DC...that's where it all started." 

"A powerful family based in the nation's capital." Leo said. "Susan Sullivan could play you...dye her hair brown and she would embody that role." 

"Robert Wagner would play you. He looks good in a suit." 

"You think he would come back to television?" 

"Well, it would mostly be my show. He won't have to appear much." 

"Hey, I want my screen time. I could be the plucky comic relief." 

"You'll get it, I promise. As long as I can get some personal time with Robert Wagner, you know, for rehearsals and stuff. I can help him read through his lines." 

Leo laughed, pulling her closer and kissing her mouth. 

"When is the last time I told you how much I love you?" 

"Mmm...recently I'm sure. Though sometimes I think you say it to get out of trouble." 

"When am I ever in trouble?" 

He grinned and CJ smiled. 

"Shall I pull out the laundry list Leopold? If you were not so fabulous in the sack I would have dumped you a long time ago." 

"Took me to the cleaners and moved to California to live the bohemian lifestyle?" Leo asked. 

"Exactly." 

Leo kissed her passionately, running his hands down her bare arms. 

"I love you CJ. I will always love you." 

"Promise?" 

"Cross my heart. Now I really need to make love to you." 

"Leave the tux." She said. 

"I hate to say this, but lose the dress." 

Leo slid his hand up her back, enjoying the feel of his wife shuddering against his body. He caressed her neck before unsnapping the top of the dress. 

"Am I going to be very happy when it slides down?" Leo asked. 

"I think so, yes." 

They kissed, CJ maneuvering her way out of the dress without moving too far from Leo. She could care less how wrinkled it got...that's what trips to the cleaners were for. Leo took off his jacket as they rolled over on the bed. He pushed the dress down completely while his wife undid his bowtie. 

"Very happy Claudia Jean." He murmured against her skin. 

"I love you Leo McGarry." 

***


End file.
